


Our Hearts Are Bigger Than The Distance In Between Us

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Tracks Don't Have to Separate Us [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Captain Cold - Freeform, ColdCanary, F/M, long lost lovers, the canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did we just get saved by a vigilante?”<br/>“It would appear so.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The Canary is in Central and Leonard Snart has had just about enough of her stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunions are Sweeter Than Partings

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the next installment!
> 
> A big thanks to my beta warriorsaralance!!

Our Hearts Are Bigger Than The Distance In Between Us

Part 1: Reunions are Sweeter Than Partings

xXx

“Are you going to go see Leonard?” Laurel asked, resting her elbows against the bar as she watched her little sister dry glasses and putting them away. Sara’s movements skipped slightly, before she regained whatever concentration she was using on her task.

“I don’t know.” Sara replied softly.

“I know it’s been awhile and you guys have moved on, but... “

Sara looked up from what she was doing. “You think he’s moved on?” and it hurt Laurel to hear how much that idea seemed to bother Sara.

“I don’t know, but you did, so why wouldn’t he?” she replied trying to be delicate. Sara nodded.

“No, you’re right. That makes sense. I mean why would he pine for me for five or more years, right?” Sara fiddled with the now dry glass before shaking her head and putting it away. She picked up another and began the process all over again.

“You know he loved you right?” Laurel asked. “Whether he moved on or not, he loved you so much. I could see it.”

Sara looked up confused. “What do you mean you could see it?”

“The look of total devastation in his eyes when I told him that you had been on the Gambit. I guess I didn’t realize until then that you were as special to him as he was to you.”

“You told him? Like face to face?” Sara asked, her task long forgotten. Laurel nodded.

“And Lisa. I brought them some things of yours that I thought you might want them to have, like that toy he won for you and some pictures.”

“How was Lisa?” Sara asked softly.

“Upset, almost as much as Leonard.”

“Almost?”

Laurel nodded. “I don't think anyone could have been as upset as Leonard was. I found out later that after we talked he went back to his cell and just completely destroyed it. Then he got into a fist fight with his cellmate and it took three guards to pull him off. He got six more months for the outburst.” Laurel explained.

Sara didn’t reply as she looked away from her older sister returning to her task. Laurel knew Sara well enough to know she was thinking, not ignoring the situation, but as the moments ticked by she wondered just what was going through her sister’s head.

“I don’t know what to do.” Sara finally spoke up and had the club not been empty Laurel would never have heard her.

“You have to do what feels right for you.” Laurel explained. Sara shook her head, putting the last glass away and slinging the towel over her shoulder. She rested her palms against the bar and looked up at Laurel.

“I don’t know what’s right for me anymore, Laurel. I know I miss him. I know that I thought about him a lot while I was gone and I know that until I met Nyssa I thought I’d never be able to be with anyone the way I was with Leonard; that I’d never feel that way with anyone ever again.”

“And how did you feel?”

Sara hesitated before; “Like I mattered.”

“You’ve always mattered.” Laurel jumped to defense.

“I know.” Sara replied. “But just because you do doesn’t mean you know you do, or feel like you do.” she continued.

“Did… I make you feel like you didn’t matter?”

Sara shook her head. “No, no it wasn’t you, it was… everyone else. Like, whenever we were with Tommy and Oliver, nobody ever saw just me. And then…” Sara cut herself off.

“Then what? What is it, Sara?” Laurel asked concern lacing her tone.

“Tommy.” Sara said softly, clearly uncomfortable with this.

“What about him?” Laurel sat back on the stool as if trying to put distance between herself and whatever Sara was about to say.

“You thought he was interested in me.”

“He was.” Laurel tried to defend but it fell flat. “Wasn’t he?”

“He was interested in you, Laurel. But Oliver was his best friend and he wasn’t willing to betray him. I mean, he knew about Oliver and all the other girls but if he told you Oliver would hate him and you would see him as the guy who ended your relationship.”

“So what, he tried to date you to get to me?” Laurel questioned.

“He knew how close we were, I guess he thought he could get in your good graces by being nice to me.”

“And then what? If Oliver and I ever broke up he’d dump you for me?” Laurel shook her head. “I swear, sometimes I don’t know where that guy’s head is at.”

Sara laughed. “I can think of a few places.”  and just like that the tension dissipated and they laughed as if the last six years hadn’t happened.

“I’m sorry about all that.” Laurel continued when they’d settled down.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Yeah, but maybe if I hadn’t been so far up Oliver’s ass…”

“Laurel, you were seventeen and “in love”, it’s okay. Believe me I understand. I mean there were lines I wouldn’t cross, but all in all there really wasn’t anything I wouldn’t have done for Lenny.”

“Kind of terrifying when you consider what he does for a living.”

Sara chuckled. “Like I said, there were lines… at least I hope there were. We never talked about what he and Mick really did for money and he never asked me to do anything for him except something for Lisa. Hell, he never even asked me to lie for him.”

Laurel nodded. “Yeah, I’ve heard he’s got a code. Makes it a lot harder to hate him.” Sara laughed.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Sara got back to work. After a few moments, Laurel looked up from the files she was going through. “You know I’ll support you whatever you decide to do.” she said to Sara’s back, watching as the muscles tensed in her shoulders.

When Sara didn’t answer, going back to work instead, she took the younger woman’s lead and turned back to her own work.

xXx

“Did we just get saved by a vigilante?” Lisa questioned confused as she followed Leonard into their safehouse. Mick was on her heels, all intensity and rage, nothing new there.

“It would appear so.” Leonard replied his mind playing through the events that had just transpired not an hour prior.

The job was routine but they needed an extra man to pull it off, so Leonard contracted someone who’d been recommended to him. He should have known better but as previously stated, the job was easy and the payout was worth the risk. Needless to say the guy betrayed them. While Mick was busy bringing the getaway vehicle to them, he pulled a gun on Lisa and Leonard, determined to take the payout all for himself. Before he could pull the trigger, however,  he was on the ground, dead. It all happened so quickly, it took time for Leonard to realize what had happened.

The man’s throat was slit and the knife that had done the job was embedded in the wall next to where they were standing. Only a precision maneuver enacted by a highly skilled individual could have done the job. The knife was planted in the wall at an angle and he looked up in time to catch the silhouette of a woman. She looked similar to the vague, blurry pictures to come out of Starling City- pictures that evoked memories of blonde hair and stunning blue eyes-, but that didn’t make any sense, why would The Canary be in Central?

“It was The Canary, I’m almost positive.” Leonard finally spoke, breaking up the argument that was brewing between his partners.   They looked to him confused.

“Why would a Starling Vigilante be in Central City?” Mick questioned.

“Now there’s the million dollar question.” Leonard replied shucking his coat and taking a seat on the couch. Lisa and Mick could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. “She could just be passing through, I doubt if she were going to branch out she would do it in the Flash’s city.”

“That’s true, so she’s just passing through then.” Lisa added as she collapsed next him on the sofa.

“More than likely.”

Except she wasn’t. Over the next month she’d shown up at several of their jobs. She never interfered unless one of their lives were in danger, but he’d catch her watching them from a rooftop at a distance. She stayed out of their way, never attempting to stop them, never making contact. It was unnerving.

It all seemed to come to a head a month later. “I know you’re there.” he called out to the shadows. He was alone in the old warehouse they’d chosen to work out of for this particular job. He caught sight of her as she stepped from the shadows, hair too blonde and face obscured by the casting darkness. “Why are you following us?” he asked her, putting as much intimidation in his voice as possible. He was certain it wouldn’t do any good, but he had to try. She said nothing in reply, which irked him more than he’d ever care to admit.

Then all at once, she turned and walked away. It was the last straw and Leonard drew his cold gun, aiming it at her back. She didn’t stop until she heard it charging. “Don’t walk away from me.” he ground out through his teeth. “Answer my question.”

For a tense moment, they stood at a stalemate. Then, in a blinding speed he’d come to associate with her, he was disarmed, back to the ground, and her full weight pinning him to the old concrete. Her face was still obscured, her head haloed by the overhead lights. He struggled but quickly realized he stood no chance against this deceptively strong woman. “What the fuck is your problem?” he growled. It was rare for Leonard to lose his temper, a fact he prided himself on, but this woman was quickly trying his patience with her little game of cat and mouse.

It was then that he realized she was getting closer, moving slowly as if to tease him; driving him mad with anticipation. She stopped, her face aligned with his, nose to nose. He was sure she intended to kiss him and he was loath to admit he wanted her to. She was just about to close the distance when she quickly changed direction, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Jerk.” she finally spoke sitting up.

“Guilty.” he breathed, having trouble taking in air. “Sara?” even as the question came out he knew it was impossible and yet here he was, watching Sara emerge before him, the wig pulled off and her darker blonde hair spilling free. The domino mask came next and even with the dark paint around her eyes he knew it was her, he’d never forget her.

“Guilty.” she replied and all of sudden she wasn’t over him anymore, her back meeting the concrete much gentler than his had and he was kissing her with every ounce of passion and pain, loss and anger he’d built up keeping the memory of her under his skin.

He took her back to the small bunk he’d set up on the second floor and he didn’t let her go until the next morning when Lisa and Mick came banging on the door, concern lacing Lisa’s voice.


	2. Part II: The Only Proof That I Need Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my beta warriorsaralance!!

Our Hearts Are Bigger Than The Distance Between Us

Part II: The Only Proof That I Need Is You 

xXx

“He couldn’t possibly have done what I think he did.” Lisa told Mick as they settled around the large table on the ground floor. Mick set Leonard’s cold gun on the table top next to where Lisa tossed the blonde wig and black domino mask. Mick grunted noncommittally. “I mean I thought I was the bad decision maker.” 

Mick snorted. “Oh you are. Having coffee with that geek from Team Flash being one of them.” Lisa looked up at the older man, scowling.

“Fine, so it’s a Snart thing then.” she replied and Mick nodded. “But seriously, the vigilante’s of Starling aren’t the same as The Flash. They kill people, they’re dangerous.” 

“And we’re not?” Mick questioned. Lisa shook her head. 

“She has to be angling for something.” 

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” Leonard’s voice interrupted any reply Mick might have had. He emerged from the shadows surrounding the well lit table and held up a hand as Lisa tried to argue with him. “Please, just… let me explain.” and it was only his unusual tone, pleading with her in the most subtle way he could to save face. Lisa snaps her mouth closed and sat back on the stool  she’d been perched on. 

Mick, who hadn’t said anything or moved for that matter, merely crossed his arms and looked expectant. Leonard sighed. “What I have to tell you will be hard to believe. Hell, I’m not even sure I believe it.” he hesitated, aware of the worried glances Mick and Lisa shared with each other. “The Canary showed up here last night.” 

“Obviously.” Lisa replied growing impatient, but stopping herself from saying anything else when Leonard glared at her. 

“The Canary… she’s… well she’s…”

“Just spit it out Snart.” Mick snapped, unnerved by his partner’s unusual speechlessness. 

“The Canary is Sara.” 

They stared at him, Lisa the first to break the silence. “That’s not possible.”

“I thought so too, but, it’s definitely her.” he replied as the footsteps sounded behind him, descending the metal stair case. 

Lisa’s audible gasp was the only sound as Sara emerged into the open. She was wearing the leather pants and boots from her costume and one of Leonard’s long sleeved shirts. “Hey.” she greeted awkwardly which was all the prompting Lisa needed to jump up from her seat and dart across the room. She pulled Sara into a hug, holding on like she believed Sara would disappear if she let go. Sara chuckled, hugging her back. “Geez, when did you get so tall?” Sara joked, tears in her eyes she fought to hold back as the younger woman held on tighter. 

When they pulled apart, Leonard had claimed Lisa’s seat and was sharing a look with Mick. A very weighted look that told Sara she had a lot of explaining to do. “I don't understand, if you’ve been alive this whole time, where have you been?” Lisa asked the question on all their minds. She wasn’t accusing, only curious, concerned, and Sara couldn’t blame her. She’d been alive all this time and unlike Oliver---whom everyone still believed was on the island all five years--- she wasn’t. The fact of the matter was, she may not have been trapped on that island, but she was far from free.

Sara took a deep breath and looked to each of them. “I think you should sit down.” she told Lisa and the woman did as Sara suggested. When she was situated they settled in to hear exactly what had happened to Sara in the last six years.

xXx

Leonard couldn’t sleep, Sara’s story playing over and over in his mind. Gone was the innocent young girl, untouched by the horrors life had to offer. She was as damaged and broken as he was and he loved her no less for it. He’d take her back in any condition the way she had taken him in, in his bruised and battered state all those years ago, pushing and prodding until he let her in and his life, despite the pain of losing her, was all the better for it. 

She had her own scars now; scars that marred her perfect skin and burned her soul. He could only imagine how they got there---each little story probably more horrific than the last--- but unlike him, she never hesitated to let him see them. What had taken him a year to let her see what he was ashamed of,  she had shown him without fear, without reservation. She trusted him not to judge her the way he had always feared she would judge him. After all these years, she still believed in him. 

“You’re thinking awfully loud over there.” Sara’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. She rolled over to face him, smiling softly, sleep in her voice as she cuddled up to him, the top of her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the crown of her head. She hummed as she relaxed into his embrace. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“I am now.” he told her and he could feel her lips pull into a smile where they were resting against the skin of his collar bone. 

“Sap.” she teased and he chuckled, pulling her in closer. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and before he knew it she had drifted back to sleep.

xXx

_ When Leonard met Sara, he was... feral you could say, or at least as close to one as someone as cold and calculating as he could be. She was another bright spot in the darkness that made up his world-- second only to his little sister--- and she poked holes in his ideas of how his life would turn out.  _

_ The carnival was just a chance encounter. He could easily admit that upon first sight he had been attracted to her, and that did have something to do with his desire to show up her date, but in the end it wasn’t something he dwelled on. At least, that’s what he told himself, because in all actuality he thought about her a lot in the days that followed. The way she blushed, the smile she gave him when he handed her the little toy, the way her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with amusement when he smirked at her date, taunting him and adding insult to injury. She was a mischievous soul not unlike himself and he found himself wishing, fleetingly, that he had bothered to talk to her.  _

_ He would get his chance the following week as he stepped into The Big Belly Burger to pick up dinner. She was sitting in a booth in the back all by herself, dipping her fries into her milkshake and doodling on the paper placemat. He reacted before he could fully comprehend what was happening and before he knew it, he was standing beside her table as she looked up at him.  _

_ He introduced himself and she introduced herself in turn, and the next thing he knew, hours had passed as he sat and talked to her. She was there by herself trying to escape the aura that surrounded her sister. The young woman was her best friend but sometimes it was just too hard to be around her and what always seemed like her perfect life. Leonard understood that, maybe not entirely, but he understood the need to escape, to find some room to breathe even for just a little bit.  _

_ Her cell phone eventually rang---her sister, finally noticing she was gone--- and his rang not long after---his sister wondering if he was alright. He left her with his number and told her to call him if she ever needed to escape again.  _

_ She called him the next day and asked if he wanted to hang out. Lisa was spending the next two days with her friends, so he didn’t hesitate to agree. That day, for the first time in a long time he didn’t feel like Leonard Snart, son of a crook, occasional punching bag for his father, big brother and caregiver. He was just Len, the man who made Sara Lance feel special.  _

_ One day of hanging out turned into two and the next thing he knew he was telling her about his family and inviting her over to meet his sister and best friend. Lisa loved her, much to his relief and Mick warmed up to her rather quickly when she didn’t think twice about treating him like a normal person (something that hadn’t happened in so long Mick had forgotten what it felt like). She soon became a regular in their home and when the summer ended he was loathed to see her go.  _

_ They kept in touch though, and the next vacation she had in Central, which was Christmas, she was there with presents and smiles and all the love she could muster to brighten up their little home like it had never been before.  _

_ Every vacation she had she turned into a trip to Central City to see them. Of course she always played it off as the perfect opportunity to say she wanted to see her mom, who knew all about him, when in reality she spent all of her time with them.  _

_ She was amazing and he wasn’t sure what a crook like him had ever done to deserve her. She was even completely understanding when he was having trouble letting her see his scars. It took two years of them being together, both because she was younger than him in the legal sense and because despite everything, his own demons made it hard for him to want to be seen by her. She looked at him sometimes like he was everything she would ever need and that scared him. What if she finally got to see him and she was repulsed?  _

_ It all came to a head on her eighteenth birthday. She spent Christmas Day with her family and then came out to see them that evening. He supposed it wasn’t too much of a stretch for her to hope/assume that that night would be the night. She was eighteen now, it only seemed right to consummate their relationship on that night, but he called it off before it got too far as he had numerous times before. He apologized and she seemed okay with it but he could tell something was bothering her and when he pushed for an explanation it all came out.  _

_ It wasn't about sex, it wasn't even about the intimacy, she thought he didn't trust her, that he didn't trust that she wouldn't judge him for his scars. He didn't know how to respond to that. He'd never considered that perspective. The truth of the matter was while he did trust her--- more than he'd ever trusted anyone--- there was still that little part of him that considered she wouldn’t like what she saw, that she wouldn't want him anymore when she saw just how broken he was. _

_ He finally settled on telling her as much and the night was spent talking until they were so emotionally drained they spent the next morning sleeping in and ignoring the outside world. In the next week he spent a lot of time thinking and by New Year's Eve, well, kissing wasn't all they did at Midnight. _

 


	3. Part III: Emotional Recollections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Beta Warriorsaralance

Our Hearts Are Bigger Than The Distance In Between Us

Part III: Emotional Recollections 

xXx

Cisco looked nervous, and while Lisa couldn’t blame him, she couldn’t help but find his discomfort amusing. She was glad she had gone with her gut and chosen Jitters for their meeting, she could only imagine how he would react to Saints and Sinners.  

He finally noticed her at the back table and walked toward her, eyes moving around the cafe as he approached. She suspected he thought this was all a trap and was expecting Leonard and Mick to jump out at him at any minute. She figured The Flash or that detective were close by, in fact she’d be surprised if he wasn’t at least wearing a wire or an earwig. 

“Cisco.” she greeted flirtily. He shifted to get comfortable at the high top before he looked up at her. 

“You rang?” he replied clearly still uncomfortable. 

“I did.” she continued leaning closer across the table. She wouldn’t lie, it hurt a little when he leaned away, but really, she couldn’t blame him. They’d put him and his team through so much---especially him---she was surprised he even showed up at all. “I heard about the robberies you guy are investigating and I thought I should tell you in person that we have nothing to do with them.”

“Oh sure, like I’m supposed to just take your word for it.”

“Somebody's copying our MO.” she explained. 

“And why would someone do that?” he asked skeptical. 

“I don’t know,” she continued hoping that her stern tone portrayed just how serious she was. “But I can prove that we were somewhere else during the robberies, or at least this last one. All of us.” she told him, pulling out a flash drive from her pocket. She slid it across the table to him. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I’m telling you the truth.” she hesitated watching as Cisco picked up the drive and pulled a small tablet out of his pocket. “We…. we aren’t doing that anymore.” she finally forced out as he plugged the drive into the tablet. 

Cisco looked up a million questioned on the tip of his tongue, but he held off looking back at the tablet and watching the security footage from The Big Belly Burger not far from their current location. They were sitting in a booth, Mick and Lisa on one side with Leonard and an unknown blonde woman across from them. 

“Look, I can’t speak for Mick but I know for a fact that Lenny had nothing to do with any of this. He’s finally getting the chance to do what he wanted to do years ago and he’s not going to screw it up this time.” Her tone was sad and yet there was an underlying happiness to what she was saying. Cisco was about to reply when Joe’s approach cut him off. They both turned to look as he came closer and took the last seat.

“The Flash seems to think there’s something good in your brother. I’ve always considered he was right, but the cop in me knows it’s not that simple. Now I want to believe, simply because I know the three of you take pride in your work and wouldn’t go so far out of your way to defer credit to someone else, but I’m going to need more than that.” 

Lisa sighed looking decidedly sick to her stomach as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Lenny can’t know that I told you this.” she finally replied. She looked back and forth between them, eyes pleading. They both agreed silently and she looked down at her hands to gather her thoughts. They let her take her time and eventually she looked back up at them. “When Lenny was eighteen he fell in love.” she huffed a laugh. “I know that sounds really cliche but I swear it’s true. Our dad, he did a number on him and until she came along he always figured he’d turn out just like Lewis. Nothing but a crook, in and out of prison, hurting people to get what he wanted. He figured he’d die young, preferably in a shootout with police. But then Sara came along and she made him realize that he was better than what our father made him into. 

They dated for… six years, and she knew what he did, he never told her, but she figured it out on her own. She never asked him to change, never expected him to give it up. But he was going to. Every year that they were together he and Mick would pull less and less jobs and the last year he only went on one and he didn’t even have a choice for that one. He was ready to give it up, he’d built a nest egg for us, he was going to go to college too and be something other than a crook.” she hesitated to continue. 

“What happened?” Joe asked his voice soft. 

“The four of us were having dinner one night. It was after finals and Sara was so excited for the break, we were all going to go on a little vacation. It was Lenny’s idea. He’d bought her a ring, he was going to propose to her on the trip.” she took a deep shaky breath. “We never saw them coming. They stormed the house, took out Mick first, knocked him out cold. Then they came after Sara and I, took us hostage.”

“Who were they?” Cisco questioned. 

“Acquaintances of Lewis. He had been in prison for while at that point and he was looking to break out. He wanted it to be a family reunion of sorts, force Lenny to help his crew break him out, but he knew that he never would. Right before he got caught the last time, Lenny told him he was second rate crook and he would never work for him if his life depended on it.” 

“But it wasn’t his life that depended on it.” Joe put the pieces together. Lisa nodded. 

“So he went and of course it was Lewis’ plan so they got caught and even when Sara backed up his story about being forced to help, the D.A. still threw him in prison. It didn’t matter that there were witnesses, it didn’t matter that Sara and I were hostages, that they were going to kill us, Lenny was just crook to them, guilty by association; by blood.” she took another deep breath to calm the rage that had worked it’s way to the surface. She shook her head. “It all just reinforced what Lenny always thought about himself. People like us don’t get happy endings, they don’t deserve to be happy. So when Sara came to visit him, to tell him that she wasn’t going to give up on him… he broke up with her; broke her heart. 

She went back to Starling City, got on the Gambit with Oliver Queen and we never saw her again. That is until last month when she showed up at our doorstep.”

“Wait, your brother’s girlfriend is Sara Lance?” 

Lisa nodded. 

“I bet Quentin loves that.” Joe added. Lisa chuckled. 

“Oh, that he does.” She huffed. “When Lenny found out that she had died he blamed himself. He figured she’d have no reason to get on that boat if he hadn’t driven her away.”

“So when he got out he jumped right back into his old life without her.” Joe continued. She nodded.

“It didn’t help matters that Mick had regressed.”

“Regressed?” Cisco asked confused. 

“You've met Mick, you know how…”

“Terrifying?”

“Psychotic?”

“Intense he is. He wasn’t always like that. You know he had the urges, there was nothing he could do about that, but he controlled them… for us. But we could always tell he was slipping, you know. There was only so much we could do for him when everywhere he turned someone who didn’t know him looked at him like he was a monster.

And then Lenny introduced us to Sara and she took one look at Mick, smiled and shook his hand like he was just some normal guy who didn’t have the overwhelming urge to light everything on fire. She never treated him like anything other than a person. Even when he slipped up, she was there for him in a way that Lenny and I couldn’t be. Sara grew up in a household with a loving family, she wasn’t afraid to show her emotions, or to be optimistic about the world. Lenny and I could never act that way for him because we didn’t know how.” she paused. “After she died though, we were at a loss. We were better at the whole emotions thing, but in the end we were all too busy mourning to be able to help each other. And it wasn’t too long after that, that Mick set the fire that burned him.” 

“You said you couldn’t speak for Mick, should we still be worried about him?” Joe asked. Lisa shrugged. 

“I’d like to say no, but the fact is, Sara may be back but she’s not the Sara that left. She’s darker, not as optimistic. Having her back helps but it’s not exactly the same.” 

Joe nodded his understanding. “Alright, I believe you.” Lisa looked relieved.

“I have to go,” she began looking toward the clock. “Nobody know I’m here and I want to get back before they get suspicious.” 

“I take it they didn’t want you to come.” Joe said. She nodded. 

“Lenny said you guys would figure it out on your own, but the fact is what if this happens again? We don't need The Flash breaking down our door every time he suspects we’ve done something. That’s no way to live, not anymore.” 

xXx

Lisa jumped when she turned to find Sara standing behind her, an amused smirk on her lips. “Geez Sara, make a little noise. I’m going to get you a bell soon, if you keep doing that.” 

Sara batted her eyelashes at Lisa and took a step back allowing Lisa to fully step away from the front door. “You know,” she began. “I was under the impression that Len didn’t want you talking to The Flash about this copycat business.”

“I didn’t.” Lisa replied and it wasn’t a total lie. “I just wanted to get some air.”

“We have air here.” Sara continued the same knowing air surrounding her.

“I like coffee with my air.”

“We have that too.” 

Lisa sighed. “Please don’t tell Lenny.” 

Sara’s smirk widened at her little victory. “Your secret's safe with me.” 

Lisa visibly deflated as relief washed over her and she was suddenly struck by deja vu; brought back to a time when she was sixteen and just discovering boys, sneaking out of the house to meet up with friends and dates. She come home to find Sara waiting up for her. The first time it had happened she was worried that Sara would tell her brother but the woman she had come to think of as a sister just winked at her and asked for all the details. 

“Come on,” Sara began. “I think we need a drink.”

It’s only noon.” Lisa objected half heartedly. 

“Well, then we’ll have a warm beer and pretend we’re on London time.” she replied throwing an arm over Lisa’s shoulder and leading her toward the kitchen. 

Lisa took a seat at the breakfast bar while Sara pulled a couple of beers out of the refrigerator. She passed one to Lisa and leaned back on the counter across from her. 

“So, what’s his name?” Sara asked, her bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Who?” Lisa questioned confused.

“The boy on Flash’s team that you like.”

“What makes you think there’s a boy I like?” Lisa deflected only for Sara to push off the counter and move closer, resting her arms against the breakfast bar. 

“Because you have the same look when you found out Jimmy Dugan’s father was a cop and he told him to stay away from you. The older you’ve gotten the less ashamed you are of what your brother does...did, for a living. Right now you look ashamed.” 

Lisa sighed. “His name is Cisco, and at first he was just a mark, a way to get to The Flash, but, I got to know him a little a few months ago when they asked for our help and now… I kind of like him.”

“But.” Sara prompted. 

“But, he’s afraid of me. I mean we’ve put him through so much I was actually really surprised that he showed up at all today.” Sara looked sadly at her and Lisa could tell she knew exactly how she felt. “You know Lenny would never fear you, right. None of us would.” 

Sara looked away and Lisa was reminded of just how different Sara was now. Growing up she was always so open and honest with them, but ever since she’d come back she seemed so closed off. Lisa hadn’t been exaggerating when she told Cisco and Detective West that the Sara who returned to them wasn’t the same woman who left. She could tell when she looked at her, bad things had happened to Sara, hell, probably even worse than the things that had happened to them and that those things kept her up at night. 

Leonard had mentioned that Sara didn’t sleep much and that the nights she did sleep were usually plagued with nightmares before she’d finally give up and just stay awake. 

“I hope you’re right.” Sara finally replied pulling Lisa from her dark thoughts. “But the truth is, you’ve never seen me at my worst.” 

Lisa reached across the counter, laying her hand over Sara’s in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Sara quickly shook off the heaviness and stood up straight. “It sounds to me like he doesn’t know you well enough to really understand you. Granted, your limited interactions weren’t the best, but I think if you take your time, start small, prove to him you're not the woman he thinks you are, you might have a chance.”

“You think so?” Lisa asked hopeful. Sara nodded. Lisa smiled shyly, taking a drink from the bottle in front of her. “You know, I really missed you.” she told Sara. Sara smiled. 

“So you’ve said.” she replied, taking a drink from her own bottle. She brought the bottle back down and picked at the label. “I missed you too, you know.” she continued, and Lisa looked up at her with a coy smile. 

“Of course you did, I’m fabulous.” 

Sara chuckled but refrained from replying as Leonard made his way in. He was still in his pajamas, a long sleeved thermal and sweat pants, and looked thoroughly unready for the day. “Good afternoon sleepy head.” she greeted him with an amused smirk. He simply grunted in reply, making a beeline for the Keurig and starting up a cup. The two women watched him as he went through the motions of preparing his coffee and finishing off the cup before he turned to Sara and laid a kiss on her cheek. 

“Good afternoon.” he replied as if they hadn’t just watched him walk around like a zombie moments before. “Did Mick already leave?”

“Yeah, not long after I got up.” Sara replied. “He said he should be back on Sunday and to not do anything stupid without him.” 

Leonard chuckled. “I would never.” he replied as he finished off his second cup. He turned away to rinse it out and then turned back to the two most important women in his life. “So, I was thinking,” he began. “The Summer Carnival at the pier opened last weekend, maybe we could head out there.” 

Lisa looked horrified. “Oh my god.” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Leonard asked concerned. 

“Is… is my big brother getting… nostalgic?” 

Sara laughed at Leonard’s scowl. 

“But no, in all seriousness that sounds like a lot of fun.” Lisa added watching Leonard roll his eyes feigning annoyance. Sara smiled, watching the siblings glare at each other. It was moments like these that really reminded her of how much time she had missed with them. 

None of that mattered now though, because Sara had every intention of sticking around for a very long time.


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last part to this story. I've got several more stories in this series planned so bare with me while I catch up on Captain Canary and The Multiverse.

Our Heart are Bigger Than The Distance In Between Us

Part IV: A Walk Down Memory Lane

xXx

The carnival was just as she remembered it. The sights, the sounds, the smells, all worked together to bring her back to a happier, carefree time in her life. Mick was out of town, so it wasn’t exactly the same, but with Lisa on her left and Leonard’s hand in her own, it was good enough for her. 

_ “I can’t believe you still have that thing. Why haven’t you thrown it away already?” Tommy’s voice was beginning to grate on her nerves.  _

_ “Would you have expected me to throw it away if you won it?” she replied restraining her annoyance.  _

_ “Of course not, but I’m not just some random guy you don’t know.” he continued completely oblivious to her shifting mood.  _

_ “Yeah,” she stopped short turning to him with a fierce glare. “Cause it looked to me that complete stranger understood more of how I felt than you ever could Tommy Merlyn.” with that she stormed away, leaving him shocked and speechless behind her.  _

“Come on, let’s get in line for the Roller Coaster.” Lisa suggested, taking Sara’s hand and pulling her along. Sara looked back at Leonard with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. He smiled after them, following behind at a more leisurely pace. 

_ “All alone this time?” Leonard drawled coming around the picnic table in the food court. He looked down at the young woman from before, the small toy sitting on the table beside her while she ate. “I don’t blame you, that kid seemed like an asshole.”  _

_ “He is.” she replied simply sipping at her lemonade. _

_ “May I?” he gestured to the empty bench seat across from her. She nodded and he slid in. “Leonard.” he introduced himself. _

_ “Sara.” she replied.  _

The roller coaster was just as terrifying as he remembered and he begged off going again in exchange for buying everyone lunch. They were loathed to refuse and soon found themselves around a picnic table piled with food. Leonard was surprised he forgot how much Sara could eat, a deceptive amount given her small size. 

_ “Are you dipping your fries in your milkshake?” Leonard asked looking around the restaurant as if someone in the place would see what she was doing and arrest for crimes against fast food. _

_ “Hey, don’t knock it until you try it.” she replied simply pushing her glass closer to him. He eyed her wearily before picking up one of his own fries and dipping it in her milkshake. Hesitantly, he took a bite and chewed slowly. He noticed Sara watching him curiously as he swallowed.  _

_ “That was disgusting.” he told her. She scowled.  _

_ “You have got to be kidding me?” she laughed. “You have no taste at all.” he shrugged, picking up another fry and dipping it into her milkshake. She eyed him incredulously and he smirked as he ate the chocolate covered fry.  _

_ “Disgusting.” he mumbled with his mouth full.  _

__ The dart game was in the same place it had been when they were kids. They came across it by chance as they cut through the game lanes to reach the steps down to the beach. Sara was the one to stop, paying for a round and tossing the darts across the booth. She popped all three balloons and picked out a brown stuffed bear dressed suspiciously like a certain scarlet speedster. He scowled at it as she handed it to him. “Now we’re even babe.” she told him amused. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, clearly unamused. 

“Doubtful.” he replied tucking the bear under the arm Sara didn’t have linked with her own as they made their way down the steps to the beach. 

_ “Has it ever occurred to you that I might not be the best person for you?” Leonard asked un-harshly, his shoes filling with sand as they walked beneath the pier. Sara turned and look at him incredulously.  _

_ “No, actually, it hasn’t.” she replied matter of fact turning back around and continuing her sedate path through the dunes.  _

_ “Maybe that’s the problem.” he continued. “Maybe you should think about that.”  _

_ “Why?” she asked, though it wasn’t accusing.  _

_ “Because…” he trailed off. He didn’t really have an answer.  _

_ Sara never turned around as she continued. “Is it because you think I care about what you do to make ends meet? Or because you seem to be under the impression that you're a bad person.”  _

_ “I am.” he argued _

_ “No, you’re not. I’ve met bad people before Leonard.” she finally turned to face him, stopping in front of one of the pier’s support pillars. “Bad people don’t learn how to braid so they can do their sister’s hair. They don’t stay up late to learn the next chapter so they can help their sister with their homework the next night. Bad people don’t do whatever it takes to make sure that the people they care about are taken care of and safe and happy. You’re not a bad person Len, you're just doing the best you can with what’s been given to you.” _

_ Leonard stepped forward, backing Sara against the pillar and towering over her. With a finger under her chin he gently lifted her face to his and laid a soft kiss on her lips.  _

_ “I don’t deserve you.” he whispered his voice just barely managing not to be carried away by the wind and waves.  _

_ “Let me be the judge of that.”  _

Sara laughed as Leonard pushed up against the pier’s support pillar. He smirked at her before stealing a kiss, his hands running down her sides to her hips and back up. She moaned into the kiss, fully enjoying the way he worked for control. 

When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily, foreheads together, their sort puffs of breath mingling together. Leonard smiled, a true genuine smile.

“What?” Sara asked when she noticed his smile. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” He asked. Sara chuckled. 

“How can I forget. It was right here.” She replied. “If I recall correctly you were trying to break up with me.” 

“No, I was trying to convince you to break up with me. I should've known better than to try and make you do anything.” He told her. She grinned. 

“Damn right.” Leonard chuckled. “Not that I don’t love strolling down memory lane with you Len, but is there a reason you brought that up?”

Leonard sighed, pulling back a little. “The truth of the matter is, I still don’t think I deserve you.” he told her. He continued before she could interrupt. “But, I’m willing to put that aside for the chance to finally be happy.” 

Sara inhaled sharply as Leonard took a step back and went down on one knee, producing a black velvet box from his pocket as he did so. He opened it toward her, revealing a simple silver vintage band with a rounded diamond in the middle and smaller sapphires all around it. 

Leonard didn’t have to say anything. She simply nodded, smiling down at him and he came back up and slipped the ring on her finger. He wrapped his arms around and felt comforted as she relaxed against him.  

“You know what this means don’t you?” Sara asked after a time. 

“What?” neither of them moved from each others embrace. 

“You owe Mick Five hundred dollars.” 

Leonard laughed. “Best five hundred dollars I’ve ever spent.”

__


End file.
